


I'll Stick by You, Baby, for a Thousand Years

by McKay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKay/pseuds/McKay
Summary: Snape/Lupin geriatric sex. This is the result of a conversation about how age differs in the wizarding world.Written in 2008.





	I'll Stick by You, Baby, for a Thousand Years

Mr. Snape and Mr. Lupin shared a suite in St. Anthony of Padua's Home for the Aged, and there was a sign on their door reading "KNOCK FIRST" in Mr. Snape's spidery scrawl. The seasoned staff members always took the new, fresh-faced recruits aside on their first day and told them, "No, really, you want to knock before you go in. Trust me." The ones who didn't listen always wished they had.

Mr. Lupin, aged 130, always apologized for embarrassing whichever ashen-faced young Mediwitch or Healer had barged in unannounced, but Mr. Snape, also aged 130 and unsettlingly limber for his age, always snarled at them to get the hell out. They invariably did get the hell out - with alacrity.

"You should be more sympathetic," Remus said, settling back into the rocking rhythm after the latest young Healer had stumbled and babbled his way out the door. "At your age, I thought you would have mellowed a bit." He gave a little push of his hips to send himself deeper, and Severus, who was bent over the arm of the couch, grunted with pleasure and clutched the cushions harder. "Besides, they've just had a nasty shock, haven't they, discovering wizards our age still have sex."

"It's good for them," Severus replied, pushing his hips back to meet Remus' slow, easy thrusts. "At least they realize we're still functioning adults, not overgrown children to be talked down to. Besides, being curmudgeonly is the privilege of age."

"Then you've been exercising the privilege of the aged since you were in your teens," Remus teased, earning a snort in response. Curving his arm around Severus' waist, he curled his fingers around Severus' cock and began stroking it, matching the rhythm of their bodies, and Severus groaned.

"Shift your angle a bit - ah! There, just there. That's got it..." Severus began to writhe and moan as he always did when Remus stimulated his prostate just right, and there was no more talking while the warm, familiar need built to a pleasurable ache within them. Severus came first, crying out Remus' name as he did, and Remus followed shortly, the ecstasy he found in claiming Severus' body still as much of a thrill as it had been when they were ninety years younger.

"At least I didn't break a hip this time," Severus murmured when they were in bed, naked and entwined in each other's arms.

"I had the Skele-gro on hand in case you did." Remus smoothed his hand along Severus' bare back gently.

Their skin was wrinkled and liver-spotted, and they had to be more careful with each other's brittle bones, but Remus still desired Severus as much as he ever had, the bright-hot blaze of youthful passion tempered by the warm, comforting familiarity of long-term partnership, which brought its own pleasures. He knew the map of Severus' body, knew where to touch to make Severus moan, knew how to make him come quickly or draw out the pleasure until Severus was cursing and squirming mindlessly with need. Age, he thought smugly, did indeed have its privileges.

"Did you make a fresh batch of revitalizing potion?" he asked, brushing a lock of silver hair back from Severus' face.

"I did. I haven't bottled it yet, but I can measure out a couple of doses from the cauldron." Severus raised one eyebrow. "Ready for another go already?"

"After dinner, perhaps." Remus smiled and leaned in to press a lingering kiss to Severus' lips. "Let me satisfy my other hunger first. Then I'll devour you."

"I want to fuck your mouth this time," Severus replied, his dark eyes agleam with anticipation.

"All right," Remus agreed amiably. "Don't let me forget to get a cushion for my knees. Last time, they ached for days."

"I won't." Severus pillowed his head on Remus' shoulder and breathed out a slow sigh. "Nap before dinner?"

"Sounds good." Remus removed his glasses and placed them on the bedside table before settling in comfortably. "You'll need your energy later, old man," he murmured drowsily, earning a snort in response.

"So will you, old wolf."

Smiling, Remus drifted off to sleep, happier than he ever imagined he would be in his golden years.


End file.
